This invention relates generally to the field of ink jet printing, and more particularly to a receiving assembly for inserting and removing a disposable ink cartridge.
Ink jet printing mechanisms are well known and have been adapted to a variety of applications and devices, including, for example, office printers, point of sale devices, and mailing machines. Generally, ink jet printing mechanisms include a print head that ejects a series of ink drops onto paper or other medium, until a desired image is achieved. A reservoir of ink keeps the print head supplied with ink.
Typically, a mailing machine utilizes an ink jet printing mechanism in conjunction with a postage metering system included in the mailing machine. Postage metering systems store and dispense postage. Print quality, therefore, becomes more significant in that the ink jet printer must operate reliably to prevent the operator from experiencing loss of postal funds (money) due to a postage indicia being unreadable. Therefore, proper delivery of ink from the ink cartridge to the print head has increased importance. Delivery of the ink can be facilitated by proper installation of an ink cartridge.
In many applications it is desirable to have a user replaceable ink cartridge for providing the reservoir of ink. In this manner, when one supply of ink has been exhausted, an empty ink cartridge may be replaced with a new ink cartridge to replenish the ink supply.
An ink cartridge should be easily inserted into and removed from the ink jet printing mechanism. Preferably, even an inexperienced operator should find the process intuitive and the process should require minimal physical effort. Due to the location of an ink cartridge within a mailing machine, insertion and extraction of an ink cartridge can sometimes be difficult for some operators.
Some ink cartridges include a septum that is pierced with a needle to access a supply of ink within the cartridge. For safety reasons, a blunt needle is utilized to pierce the septum of the ink cartridge. The use of a blunt needle can result in a higher than desirable force to perform the piercing operation. In addition, incorporation of an ink jet printing mechanism within a mailing machine may limit access to the location of insertion, thereby adding to the difficulty of supplying the force required to puncture the septum with the blunt needles. Extraction of an empty ink cartridge may also be difficult if the location of the ink cartridge limits access to it. Furthermore, the needle to septum frictional force can also add to the difficulty of extraction of an empty ink cartridge.
Therefore, there is a need for an uncomplicated insertion/extraction assembly to insert/extract an ink cartridge that is intuitive to a user, is easy to utilize and does not require an inordinate amount of physical force.
The present invention alleviates the problems associated with the prior art and provides an ink cartridge receiving assembly that includes an insertion/extraction mechanism for an ink cartridge that is easy to use and does not require an inordinate amount of physical force to insert or extract an ink cartridge. Additionally, the insertion/extraction mechanism comprises a minimal number of parts, thereby decreasing production and assembly costs.
In accordance with the present invention, an ink cartridge insertion/extraction mechanism includes a cover pivotally mounted to the housing of an ink cartridge holder. The cover is preferably provided with a pushing rib that extends across the width of the cover. The mechanism is also provided with a pair of links that are pivotally mounted to the cover and extend into the ink cartridge holder. Each link is guided in a slot in the side of the ink cartridge holder. The bottom of each link is provided with a boss that extends into the ink cartridge holder.
When the cover is in an open position, an ink cartridge can be partially inserted into the holder. The pivot point of the links is located behind a center point of the pivot point of the cover, thereby preventing the cover from closing on an operator""s hand if the operator pushes the ink cartridge into the holder. The bottom of the ink cartridge is supported by the bosses on the bottom of each link, such that the septum of the ink cartridge are positioned above the needles in the holder. As the cover is rotated closed, the pushing rib contacts the top of the ink cartridge and pushes the ink cartridge further into the holder, causing the needles to puncture the septum of the ink cartridge. The location of the rib on the cover with respect to the pivot point of the cover provides a mechanical advantage to assist in pushing the needles into the septum of the ink cartridge. Preferably, the cover is provided with a latch to secure the cover in the closed position. To extract the ink cartridge, the cover is rotated from the closed position to the open position. As the cover rotates about its pivot point, the links are lifted until the bosses at the bottom end contact the bottom of the ink cartridge. When the bosses have contacted the bottom of the ink cartridge, the ink cartridge is lifted off of the needles by further rotation of the cover. The mechanical advantage provided by the cover/pushing rib/links of the present invention facilitate removal or insertion of an ink cartridge and significantly reduce the amount of force required by an operator to insert or remove the ink cartridge.
Therefore it should now be apparent that the invention substantially achieves all the above aspects and advantages. Additional aspects and advantages of the invention will set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Various features and embodiments are further described in the following figures, descriptions and claims.